


touch

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Kang Daniel understands Ong Seongwu's feelings with just a touch.“Yes… I believe the people who smile the brightest hide their pains.” With the unexpected answer, Seongwu glanced over the slightly taller who was playing with the end of his shirt.“Then why are you so confused by me? You’ve just discovered that I’m hiding some pain. Congrats.”





	touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayelashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelashes/gifts).



> my contribution to ongnielweek day 3

“Hwang Minhyun is coming back today.” Daniel peered up from his comic book at Jisung who was packing his bag. “The dinner is in a couple hours.” 

 

“Do I have time to shower?!” Daniel asked as he rolled over the couch sitting up straight while still staring at the older who was nodding with a hum. He stared at Jisung’s lip bite and clumsy hands as he tried to pick a decent looking gift bag for whatever hidden present in this backpack. Curiously, Daniel peeked over the table only to get a glare from the older. 

 

“Is that for Minhyun hyung? You’re giving him a gift when he was the one abroad,” Daniel snickered softly only getting a choked reply from Jisung. 

 

“W-Well it’s a welcome home gift!” Daniel looked over with a raised eyebrow as Jisung crossed his arms. Daniel only perked up his eyebrow gazing over Jisung’s careful movements. 

 

“Hyung I don’t even need to use my powers to know what you’re feeling~” Daniel teased once more before running off to the shower. Shaking his head, Jisung raised his fist as the younger laughed brightly and whisked himself into the shower. 

 

“You and your damn ability to find out how someone feels,” Jisung grumbled as he tidied up his gift. 

 

“It only works when I touch someone though!” Daniel replied behind the bathroom door. 

 

“ _ Thankfully _ . Except you hug me all the time…” 

 

“Hyung, you are just so small and cuddly though~” Daniel commented as he opened the door slightly. He peeked out at Jisung who only rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hurry up already. We’re going to be late,” Jisung told his roommate as he threw a shirt at him as if he already knew what the other was going to ask for. With that, Daniel finally shut himself in the bathroom snickering in the shower about his successful teasing while he washed up. 

 

\---

“Minhyun hyung isn't here yet?” Daniel chuckled while looking at Jisung’s disappointed expression as the two arrived at the barbeque house shuffling to their seats as their friends shook their heads.

 

“He’s on his way. Seongwu went to pick him up.” Turning his head, Daniel looked over at Sungwoon who was explaining the situation. Daniel has heard of this Seongwu guy. He was friends with Minhyun since childhood and occasionally joined their friend group for outings. However, the raven haired boy always stuck to Minhyun’s side as they were the same age and Seongwu was most comfortable with him. Daniel always missed the opportunity to talk to Minhyun’s mysterious best friend but judging from his occasional mood lifting jokes, Daniel could easily get along with him if he had the chance to get to know him. 

 

“Start grilling the meat! The  _ emperor _ is here~” The familiar cheerful voice filled the room as Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked his lips curling in a smile as he watched Minhyun put a hand on Seongwu’s shoulder squeezing it softly before greeting the group. 

 

“Welcome back Minhyun hyung! What gifts did you bring?” Daniel asked as the missed friend settled next to Jisung. Seongwu sat across from Daniel flashing him a smile as he took off his leather jacket. 

 

“Let's settle gifts later, you child. It's time to eat!” Jisung cut in before Minhyun could reply causing the latter to let out a hearty laugh. Pouting, Daniel clutched his chopsticks watching as Sungwoon laid meat on the grill. His eyes stayed glued on the meat until a cough was heard in front of him. 

 

“Daniel, could you pass me the kimchi?” Without lifting his head, Daniel picked up the side dish holding it out to Seongwu. In the process, Seongwu’s fingertips brushed Daniel’s causing a slight jolt. Daniel’s superpower tended to unintentionally flare up when he was overwhelmed (and currently he was very distracted and hungry for the sizzling meat). 

 

The emotion he felt through Seongwu’s accidental touch was...sadness. It was evident through his cold hands and Daniel didn't mean the regular cold touch anyone could feel. When he felt someone’s true sadness, Daniel felt as if his hands stuck in buckets of ice even feeling a slight pain. 

 

However, when Daniel’s head swung up to take a peek at the older, he saw all smiles. Seongwu’s hand was resting on his best friend’s shoulder this time as the group listened to the stories from Minhyun’s Japan trip. Shaking his head, Daniel thought to himself that maybe his power malfunctioned once in a while and it showed the opposite emotion.  _ Clearly _ Ong Seongwu was enjoying the company. 

 

Ong Seongwu was all smiles. 

 

\---

 

Present time came after a few drinks and lettuce wraps. Minhyun held up a white plastic bag distributing the candies to the kids first who excitedly thanked him. 

 

“Could you pass this to Daniel?” Minhyun asked as he passed Seongwu a pastel blue gift bag. Daniel received the gift but once again, Seongwu’s fingertips brushed his knuckles causing another splurge of emotion into Daniel. This time it was much more intense as Daniel was slightly intoxicated from the drinking. With that said, Daniel’s ability to control his power lowered and the same emotion as before rushed into him. 

 

Sadness. 

 

Daniel couldn't understand it. His vision became a blurry as he clutched the bag in his hands. His gaze was towards Seongwu but his mind was trying to comprehend the smile still pasted on the other’s face with the tears now rolling down his cheek. 

 

“Kang Daniel...are you crying?” Jisung’s voice rung in his ears causing him to snap out of his daze brushing his wet cheek with the back of his hand. Once he came back to his senses, Daniel looked around as everyone’s eyes were on him. Most were of confusion or concern at the sudden tears but Daniel shook his head reassuring that he was fine. To distract, he ripped the bag open smiling brightly at the cat shaped gummies along with other Japanese sweets that he craved for. 

 

“Did you miss Minhyun hyung  _ that _ much?” Jaehwan teased lightly breaking the silence and nudging Daniel with his elbow. Daniel only shrugged playing with the wrapper and thanking Minhyun quietly poking at the squishy whiskers on the cats. 

 

“I'm glad you like it,” Minhyun said lifting the tension lifted and he continued to hand out gifts. Daniel caught Jisung’s wary glance but as he shoved one of the candy bags into his pocket, his gaze stuck back on Seongwu.  

 

Daniel didn’t drink anymore for the rest of the night and snuck glances at source of his tears. Everyone was too immersed in conversation to notice Daniel’s not so subtle staring. Except maybe Seongwu. As much as the curious confused puppy only saw the little constellation crinkle from the brightening smile and listened to the occasional jokes being thrown in,  Seongwu could feel the burning gaze. Maybe Daniel’s strategy - if you could call it a strategy - for finding out why Ong Seongwu made him cry was to stare at him until the older made a move. It worked after about half an hour as the older excused himself for a moment. He mumbled something about needing a smoke. Although Daniel hated the smell of smoke, a few minutes after Seongwu left he trailed behind the other. He needed his questions answered. 

 

Therefore, he stepped out into the deep night air. It was unfortunately raining so water dripped from the roof of the restaurant. Daniel looked right and left for Seongwu spotting him on the side. He almost froze just looking at how stunning Seongwu looked. Leaning back on the wall, Seongwu was wearing a dark grey glistening leather jacket with a white t shirt underneath and ripped jeans that showed off his legs. The outfit wasn’t too complex but Seongwu pulled it off so well that Daniel only snapped out of his daze once he inhaled the smoke. Shaking his head and coughing, Daniel caught the smoker’s attention who lowered the still lit cigarette as a cloud of smoke lifted between them.

 

“That smoke is really bad for your lungs.” Chuckling softly as Daniel crossed his arms a bit and copied how he leaned on the wall, Seongwu brought the cigarette back to his lips. 

 

“If I got a dollar for how many times I’ve heard that from Minhyun, I’d be a millionaire,” Seongwu retorted as Daniel puffed his cheeks. Another cloud of light grey smoke filled the space in front of the two as they watched as the rain poured harder. Shifting on his feet, Daniel took a glance at Seongwu who was admiring the streams of water into the big puddle in front of them. 

 

“What made you start smoking?” 

 

“Hmm… some friends were trying it one day. They asked me if I wanted to try too.” 

 

“And why did you continue smoking…?” Daniel tried to phrase the question the best he could watching Seongwu’s reaction. He didn’t want to be too invasive but that didn’t really work with Daniel. Kang Daniel was a curious cat. With a hum, Seongwu put his bud out in a nearby ashtray sticking his hands in his pocket. 

 

“That’s a very direct question… what kind of answer are you expecting?” Biting his tongue, Daniel knew he was caught as Seongwu stared at him with a concerning look. 

 

“This is going to sound weird but I hope you understand,” Daniel started after a deep breath. Nodding, Seongwu turned so his arm was against the wall now his full attention on the shy one. 

 

“Look I have this power… where when I touch someone’s skin, I can feel their true emotions… Usually I can control when I read someone’s feelings but when I’m a bit intoxicated or not in the right mind, the powers go a bit wack. So when our hands accidentally touched-” 

 

“You felt sadness from me?” At the interjection, Daniel moved his head up and down a lot rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“I got really confused because you were smiling so much… Like you smile all the time. You’re so playful. I can’t imagine such sorrow from you-” 

 

“Mmm I think my feelings were a bit misinterpreted then Niel.” Tilting his head, Daniel couldn’t interpret what Seongwu’s words meant. “Have you heard of people  hiding their true feelings behind their smiles?”

 

“Yes… I believe the people who smile the brightest hide their pains.” With the unexpected answer, Seongwu glanced over the slightly taller who was playing with the end of his shirt. 

 

“Then why are you so confused by me? You’ve just discovered that I’m hiding some pain. Congrats.” 

 

“I want to help you. Whatever you’re going through… that is if you are comfortable with sharing with me. I know we’re not the closest… We’ve only met occasionally-” 

 

“Loneliness.” A few moments of silence cast over the two.. Daniel thought maybe Seongwu was a bit more drunk than he thought for revealing his feelings so easily. But for the nth time, Daniel looked at Seongwu again. The rain now framed Seongwu’s insecure stance. His hands were in his pockets and his head hung low. He kicked a small rock into a puddle. It was a huge contrast from what Daniel remembered. Daniel pictured Ong Seongwu with a bright smile always with a cheerful wave. He always tried to sling an arm around his friends’ shoulders especially Hwang Minhyun’s broad ones...

 

“But isn't Hwang Minhyun your best friend?” Daniel blurted out softly. 

 

“Mmm yeah. But it doesn't mean he has other friends too.” With the reply, Seongwu kicked another poor rock into the growing puddle. A silence fell between the two making Daniel contemplate what to do next. He couldn't let this problem stand. 

 

“Well we should head back inside. The others will be worried-" 

 

“I'll be your best friend.” At the sudden announcement, Seongwu finally lifted his head to stare at Daniel who bit on the end of his lip. “I mean I'll keep you company from now on. So you're not lonely?” Finally breaking into his bright smile again, Seongwu chuckled making Daniel feel warm tingle inside. 

 

“But who says I want you around?” The older teased as he headed towards the restaurant door. Frowning, Daniel nodded accepting the statement but Seongwu only let out another small chuckle holding out his hand. Blinking, Daniel took it gently while Seongwu looked down at their hands. 

 

“You can see for yourself if I really want you around.” With his lips curving into a smile, Daniel let his power run catching Seongwu’s true intentions in his fingertips. 

 

Warmth and a glimmer of happiness. 

\---

 

It didn't take long for the two to get close. 

 

The way Daniel won Seongwu over so easily was thanks to his special ability. With Seongwu always being amused by Daniel’s power, he always let the new friend grasp his hand and let a surge of emotion flow. Even though most of the time Daniel would just feel something like fascination or anticipation from Seongwu. 

 

The most fascinating times Daniel would use his powers were when he dropped into Seongwu’s shifts at the cat cafe. Seongwu usually dealt with being the barista watching the cats from afar but sometimes he manned he cat area. He often got curious what the cats were thinking when he looked after them. He enjoyed sitting in the middle of the room to watch all of them go on with their daily cat adventures jumping on bookshelves, taking naps by the window or walking in the most inconvenient places. When Daniel found out Seongwu worked at a cat cafe as one of his multiple part time jobs, he couldn’t help but drop in every Saturday at eleven o’clock sharp. It became a habit over the now month that the two have gotten to know eachother that Seongwu saved Daniel a table in the warmest corner where the cats like to dwell around. It was the coziest spot for the cat lover and Daniel seemed to get along with the cats best. 

 

“I wonder what the cats are feeling when they accidentally fall in the garbage can,” Seongwu stated one day as Daniel was visiting. Peering down at the tortoise cat he was petting, Daniel asked the cat softly who didn't respond just curling more onto his lap. 

 

“Which cat falls in the garbage the most?” Daniel asked Seongwu who protected his friend’s coffee from the cat curious licks. 

 

“The one you are holding actually.” Peering down, Daniel petted the cat once before smushing its face in his hands. 

 

“Is it okay if I use my powers on you little one?” He asked politely while he pressed his forehead to the cat’s. Answering with a meow, the cat made no abrupt movements which Daniel chuckle letting his power run through his veins. Seongwu put his chin on his palm watching the other do his work. He didn’t know if it was only him that noticed but Daniel always had a glow. Not only was his personality so bright, he seemed to illuminate when he used his gift. 

 

“This one is just always so curious. He is even wondering why I was pressing my forehead to his and even thought I was abnormally warm.” Snapping out of his thoughts, Seongwu blinked at Daniel’s explanation nodding as the other chuckled scratching the cat behind the ears. Leaving the two, Seongwu got up as he heard the bell on the cafe door chime. 

 

“Welcome- oh.” At the pause, Daniel looked up watching Seongwu freeze and plaster one of his not so natural smiles. 

 

“Oh? You work here?” 

 

“I told you I knew someone who worked here, Jisung hyung.” Glancing at the two voices, Daniel watched as Minhyun and Jisung strolled in. His stare shifted between the two and Seongwu who nodded dusting his hands on his apron. 

 

“Oh you’re here too, ‘Niel?” Jisung asked while he sat down. With a nod, the tuffs of Daniel’s hair bounced as he kept looking between the two and Seongwu. 

 

“What drinks would you like?” Seongwu asked in his most polite voice. The two settled down at the table next to Daniel and watched as the cats climbed over the tables laughing with eachother. It was if Seongwu’s question had gone unnoticed although his voice was very clear. It took a good minute before either of the two answered with Minhyun ordering something sweet for both of them to share. 

 

“Coming right up,” Seongwu answered gleefully after he scribbled the orders on a notepad. Before he turned to go to the counter, Daniel caught a glimpse of the older pausing watching as the two beside them were blooming in love caught up in their little bubble again. Reaching out, Daniel caught Seongwu’s wrist causing the server to flinch. 

 

“Can you help me get this cat off first? He fell asleep,” Daniel made up an excuse sheepishly. Pressing his lips in a line, the two made a joint effort to lift the cat up letting Daniel brush Seongwu’s fingertips. And that was the answer to Ong’s shift. 

 

His hands were like fire and ice.  A mix of jealousy, hurt and coldness. 

 

After the deed was done, Daniel trailed on Seongwu’s heels again, the older only not letting him go behind the counter due to company policies. It didn’t stop Daniel from perching his chin to watch Seongwu get the cake and drinks ordered. 

 

“Hyung are you sick?” Daniel asked cautiously. 

 

“Mmm I had a sniffle in the morning. Why?” 

 

“Because you feel cold and hot at the same time.” Knowing the exact connotation of the words, the older looked up into Daniel’s big begging eyes. It was if Daniel was trying to channel all his sympathy into his gaze. Hiding the tension, Seongwu cracked a grin reaching out to ruffle the messy strands of the dirty blonde hair. 

 

“You need to get these dyed again,” he commented while the other picked at a strand confused. The worker finished plating the items and picked up the tray only for it to be whisk out of his hands the moment he opened the side door. 

 

“Here I’ll take it-” 

 

“No, Niel, I’ve got this-” 

 

“No! Really I can help-” With the two hands gripping hard on the side of the tray, the outcome was all the food items toppling to the ground and a clattering of dishes. Thankfully, the dishes didn’t break but swarms of cats were attacking the mess making the two switch gears. Seongwu got the supplies while Daniel fought off the cats. However, when his partner in crime back, Daniel couldn’t help but coo at the cats who were cutely licking up the mess. 

 

“Hey! That’s not good for them!” Seongwu whined as he shooed the cats away throwing toys left and right to clean. 

 

“You know what’s not good for you? Dwelling on those feelings,” Daniel added making Seongwu huff while mopping. 

“Is this really the time to talk about feelings? You already know what I’m dealing with today.” 

 

“I’m just worried about you hyung.” Seongwu felt a slight cute tug on his sleeve making his cheeks become slightly rosy. 

 

“If you are so worried, why don’t you help me clean this up while I whip another one of these cakes?” Seongwu replied as he held up the mop and bucket holding it out to the other. His eyes locked with the other’s meeting once again the sympathetic gaze. With his knees buckling, Seongwu tore away from the stare again letting his lips curl into his concealing smile. 

 

“Up for drinks later?” He asked lightly. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the other bob his head lots before dunking the head of the mop in the water and scrubbing away at the floor. Letting out an airy quiet chuckle, Seongwu went back behind the counter. Clutching onto the edge, Seongwu looked down taking in a deep breath. It has only been three weeks or so on getting close to Daniel and Kang Daniel kept taking steps and steps closer to the door to Seongwu’s heart. He already the other knew what was hidden on the other side but the big puppy kept lingering at the doorstep. 

 

But could Seongwu really let him in? Last time he let someone in, it didn’t turn out as planned and Seongwu had to close the door again. Shaking his head, Seongwu didn’t want to make the choice. He was much too scared. 

 

This time, he’ll let Daniel break down the door. 

 

\---

 

Similar to their first personal encounter, drinks were the key to pouring out all their feelings. The drinks from Seongwu’s “later” became a weekly occurrence and Daniel was worried about the other’s tolerance. The samoyed himself knew he could handle a hefty amount of drinks but Seongwu on the other hand…

 

He was spilling much more than beer on his shirt at every session. He gripped on Daniel’s hand too tight the white showing across his knuckles and Daniel withstood the sudden rush. It was like a cocktail of emotions. He couldn’t identify one. There was happiness, sadness, loneliness… It confused him more than Seongwu himself. 

 

“...you see… I’m sure you know but I’m trying to throw away that bighead for another one~” Seongwu rambled on with his red rose cheeks. 

 

“You like someone else?” Daniel asked genuinely. This information was new. Usually the sessions were full of wasted Ong cursing Hwang Minhyun for being so beautiful or being the oblivious “bighead” he was. 

 

“Mmmhmm...and he is right here!” Seongwu exclaimed. He held up their hands giving Daniel a cheeky grin then laughing as he grabbed a snack to eat. Now Daniel was blushing madly. He never knew Seongwu’s apartment was so hot but considering the two were sitting on the floor squished between the coffee table and couch, he could blame the surroundings for his burning cheeks. 

 

“You like me…?” Daniel questioned slowly while Seongwu cupped his cheeks nodding a lot. Daniel thought it was cute that Seongwu was holding his fingertips up so he wouldn’t get crumbs all over his cheeks. 

 

“Mmmhmm! And you like me too right? That’s why you keep sticking around? Even though you know I’m still confused,” Seongwu continued as he leaned his head on Daniel’s shoulder now. He let go of Daniel only to reach for another beer but it was replaced with a glass of water. 

 

“That’s enough for you.” 

 

“No…” Seongwu whined but buried his nose in Daniel’s shoulder. At this part of their weekly drinking, Seongwu was about to pass out but Daniel secretly hoped he wouldn’t. But Daniel could feel the tiredness from the other draping a blanket over him. Within minutes, Seongwu’s grumbling stopped replaced with light breathing. 

 

And now it was Daniel’s turn to think. Usually he would just brainstorm on cute ideas to cheer the other up but now he was playing with the idea that Seongwu might like him back. 

 

But when did Daniel fall for him first? 

 

_ Probably at the cat cafe.  _ He thought to himself. The first time he visited was when Seongwu first shared some secrets. Seongwu worked multiple jobs because he just couldn’t decide what he liked and even though it was tough, he enjoyed it. Ong Seongwu might look like the happy go lucky guy but actually held many thoughts is what Daniel discovered after many more visits. 

 

It touched Daniel that Seongwu even let himself open up knowing that Daniel could always detect his feelings. Usually, when Daniel revealed his power, others would shut him out even accusing him of invading their privacy. 

 

But Seongwu… it was if he wanted Daniel to pry into his mind, into his heart. And maybe it was just the chance that made Daniel excited. 

No wonder he held on so tight when they were drinking. Seongwu wanted Daniel to be aware of the mess in his head.

 

The problem now was getting a sincere confession from Seongwu. Looking down, Daniel couldn’t decide if Seongwu’s drunk jumbled up feelings were legitimate. 

 

So for now, he would wait. For Seongwu to actually let him hold his hand and actually tell him how he feels. 

\---

“You look lovely today.” 

 

“Shut up...” 

 

The next morning. It always started with Daniel being the little meanie he was opening the curtains so the sun rays could touch Ong’s skin. The other would toss and turn whining that it was too bright and Daniel would tease that he’ll eat all the hangover soup then. 

 

Next, Seongwu would drag his feet along the ground plopping down in his chair as Daniel unpacked the food. Seongwu would hide in his hoodie eyes downing a water bottle and relishing in the warm from the soup before nose diving in with his spoon. 

 

“I drank a little too much last night huh?” Seongwu asked that day making Daniel almost choke from giggling. 

 

“You always say that, hyung.” 

 

“But really five beers AND a bottle of soju? I’m disappointed! Why didn’t you stop me ‘Niel?” Seongwu complained as he held up the empty green bottle. Expression changing, Daniel gave him a frown pushing the hot soup with his spoon back and forth. 

 

“You insisted more...I’m sorry…” 

 

“I’m kidding. It’s alright kid. I got to say what I wanted to say.” With that comment, Daniel’s head whipped up just as Seongwu reached out to pat him with a sweater paw. 

 

“You… remember what you said?” 

 

“Mmm… more or less. Especially the part about liking you.” Jumping slightly, Ong flinched as Daniel’s silver spoon dropped from his hand. 

 

“Really? Do you mean it? I need to check. May I have your hand?” Daniel questioned holding out his palms as if he was begging. Chuckling, Seongwu did as he asked laying his sweater paw out then sneaking his fingers out. Enthusiastically, Daniel intertwined their fingers letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

Seongwu’s hand was warm as if Daniel was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate and not any plain hot chocolate. Daniel pictured one of those special hot chocolates with whipped cream and marshmallows. And although it was the middle of spring and beginning of summer, he was so glad to feel this warmth from Seongwu. Something he wanted to feel from the beginning. 

 

Happiness. 

 

“I like you, Kang Daniel.” It was if it was a dream. Everything was falling in place. Daniel finally got his sincere confession from Ong Seongwu.

 

It was a strange feeling. The sudden warmth tingling in his fingers. But he wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

Daniel had felt Seongwu turn from cold to warm and accomplished his goal of making someone’s life better with his special sense of touch. 

 

He finally touched someone’s heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my roughly edited fic for superpowers day~ It also doubles as my very very very late happy angst fic for maddie's birthday. Also it was for SOS freestyle week but then it got delayed too...tbh I'm not very satisfied with this because I could've developed the plot more but I hit a brick wall in ideas... so I'm sorry if this fic isn't that great I just want this idea out of my wips already >< still enjoy!


End file.
